


In Which Traditions Clash

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Egil (Xenoblade Chronicles) Lives, M/M, Minor Sharla/Vanea, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil gets down on one knee and gives Shulk a ring, Shulk isn't sure what to make of this.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 4





	In Which Traditions Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in July of last year and decided it's nice enough to post ehe

“Shulk.” Egil looked quite nervous when he came into Shulk’s lab that day. “I… have something for you.”

“Oh?” He tilted his head to the side, a smile on his face. “What is it?”

It had been a good eight or so years since the defeat of Zanza, and the two had settled into a nice friendship. Often working together and spending quiet nights looking over their notes together. Shulk was honestly starting to feel something a bit different for Egil, but… that didn’t matter, not right now.

Right now, Egil wanted to give him something. This was rare, even rarer for him to be so nervous about it. Usually it was the handing off of parts or papers, neither of them even blinking through the exchange. But this?

This was different.

Egil nervously got on one knee and Shulk’s brain nearly stopped when he pulled out a ring. It was only when he realized it was to be eye-level that he calmed down (it  _ had  _ to be because it made them eye-level, he told himself). Egil looked at him, an emotion Shulk couldn’t place in his eyes.

“This is just a little… trinket I made for you.” It glowed, an orange light emanating from it. “I, ah, hope you like it.”

He placed it in Shulk’s now outstretched palm, standing quickly and dusting off his legs. Mumbling an excuse about being busy, he made for the door and left Shulk staring after him, eyes wide. What had just happened…?

He stared down at the ring and decided he had to be missing something about Machina culture. Maybe he could ask his friends about it, see what they thought about it all. Maybe they would have an idea.

After all, he was too embarrassed to even think about asking any Machina. He could imagine the laughter now… No thank you! Eight or so minds were better than one! They could figure this out without the Machina… right?

\--

Shulk had found his friends all gathered, chatting in the square. Not exactly what he’d been expecting, but it made things easier for him. From what he could pick up as he approached, they even happened to be talking about relationships! At least, that’s what he assumed Kallian sighing about Alvis meant…

“You guys!” He spoke up and the first to turn and look at him was Melia. “Seems like you’re talking about relationships… Mind if I join in?”

“I assumed you were as single as I am, Shulk.” Melia placed a hand to her chin, a frown on her face. “Did something change while you were working away today?”

“You finally tell Egil how you feel?” Fiora grinned at her friend and he returned it with a pout. “I thought you never would!”

“N-no! Nothing like that!” He shook his head and held out the ring. “He just... gave me this. Called it a trinket.”

“A ring…” Reyn let out a low whistle, hands on his hips. “How’d he give it to ya?”

“He got on one knee and--”

“One knee?!” Dunban’s eyes widened. “There can only be one explanation for this!”

“You’re right!” Fiora nodded. “He was asking Shulk to marry him! He must’ve read up on Homs customs and chickened out on the actual asking part at the last minute!”

“That must be it!” Reyn nodded. “Nothin’ else quite makes sense!”

Sharla stared at them all blankly. “Or maybe it means something totally different to Machina? Vanea gave me a necklace and--”

“That’s a necklace, not a  _ ring. _ ” Fiora shook her head. “This is totally different.”

“Oh Sharla…” Dunban shook his head, a hand on her shoulder. “One day you will learn not to assume things about others.”

“What do you think you’re doing right now?!” She slapped him upside the head. “Oh, why do I even bother…?”

“Shulk… already getting married…” Melia’s eyes widened. “I never would have thought you and Egil of all people would jump right from friends to marriage!”

“Riki not even realize Shulk was dating!” Riki shook his head, hopping around. “Oh, Riki is bad dadapon!”

“I-I wasn't dating him! That’s why I’m so confused!” Shulk shook his head with a groan.

This was all so much… Egil didn’t seem the type to propose marriage out of the blue! Not without dating for at least twenty or so years, at least! But maybe Shulk had had him all wrong? It was so hard to tell!

“Riki think Shulk should talk to Egil about this. Riki really not sure Shulk ready for marriage!”

“I… I never said I was!” He stared at the ring. “But… You’re right. I think I’ll go talk to him.”

“Good luck, Shulk!” Reyn gave him a thumbs up. “You’ve got this! Maybe it’s your chance to start dating!”

“Stop teasing me about that! You and Fiora are just the worst, I swear!”

\--

“Egil. I wanted to ask you about the… trinket you gave me.” Shulk could hear his own voice shake as he entered Egil’s lab. Oh, he hoped he could do this…

“Ah, you… have a question?” Egil flustered quickly, nearly knocking his papers off the table in front of him. “I mean… what would you like to ask?”

Shulk swallowed hard, stepping from one foot to another. This was going to be so embarrassing if he was wrong, but what else could he do? He couldn’t leave Egil hanging if it was a marriage proposal! That would just be rude!

“If you want to marry me, I’m afraid I don’t think I’m ready for that.” He tried to stand a bit straighter as he spoke. “But--”

“For the love of… Shulk, that’s not what the ring is for!” Egil was blushing, honest to Bionis blushing. “It… it’s simply… a sign.”

Well, Shulk wanted to crawl into a hole now, but he had to ask first… “A sign of what?”

“My… affection for you.” Egil cleared his throat, looking away. “I believe I have… fallen in love with you. Machina make trinkets with lights that emit the same color we glow for the ones we fancy. I did not realize a ring meant so much for Homs or I would have… done a necklace, as Vanea suggested.”

“Oh… You fancy me?” He was red now, not just from the embarrassment of his mess-up. “I… I fancy you too!”

“Ah, do you?” Egil looked at him, eyes wide. “I never thought… Shulk, I… I don’t know what to say.”

Shulk slipped the ring on, pointedly not on the left ring finger, and moved to hold Egil’s hands, a smile on his face. “I don’t either, but that’s okay. We can figure it out as we go along.”


End file.
